Justice
by missscarlatti713
Summary: Someone is killing the children of law enforcement officers in the area. Thunder finds a connection to cases in New York and reaches out to her brother and former team mates. The BAU says they'll come if she helps track the killer. Horrible summary. Sequel to my story Healing the past.
1. Prologue

_**It's not much but I promise to update again soon. Enjoy. :~)**_

Prologue

Officer John Price thought it was just another day. He got up when his alarm went off. Grabbed something to eat and headed to work. It was a slow day and no calls came in. He went home and spent the evening with his wife and their two kids.

In a beige non-descript sedan parked a few yards down the street from Officer Price's house, a dark haired man watched everything with a cold resolve. He had watched this man ever since he shot and killed someone in the line of duty three weeks ago. He had _murdered_ someone and he wasn't prosecuted. He had killed someone's son and he was still allowed to go about his life.

As these thougts flashed through the man's head, he smiled. Tonight will be the night. He will show the killer cop that murdering someone's child is a horrifying thing.


	2. News

Chapter 1

SRU Headquarters

I was running late….and into things. I had overslept due to forgetting to set me alarm. I rushed to get dressed and get to work out. I would've made it but someone decided to run into a power pole on my street so I got held up.

"Sorry I'm late Boss. I forgot to set my alarm, then there was an accident on my…" My explanation cut off by me walking right into the doorway to the workout room.

Jules and Spike ran over to me while everyone else burst out laughing. I had to admit it was pretty funny but I had to guilt them for laughing.

"Really guys? I could have a concussion right now." I said as Spike helped me up.

"Well T. If you think that you have a concussion, you should take the day off. We can't have a sniper who has a head injury." Greg said, knowing exactly what I was up to.

"Could have, Boss. _Could _have. That doesn't mean for sure. I'm fine." After having to take 6 months off for breaking my arm a while back I was sick of taking sick days.

After things calmed down a bit and I hopped on the treadmill the Commander popped his head in. "I know you guys had a drill with Team 5 today, but it's canceled."

"What? Why?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Officer Price is taking time off."

"Days off on drill days are rare but if they do happen it doesn't affect them. What makes this different?" Ed asked.

"Price's kids were killed last night. He needs time off, and his team is in shock as well. If they can't perform at their best it won't be beneficial for you or them."

"If they can't 'perform their best' then are they going on calls today?" I asked.

"They are only here for backup if needed."

We nodded. He nodded and left. I started turning things over in my head. That's the third instance of a law enforcement officer's children being killed around here. I did some looking and I think I've spotted a pattern. Before I could continue in my thoughts someone was snapping their fingers on my face.

"Woah. How long was I out?" I asked the culprit. Today it was Wordy.

"Five minutes." He replied. "Come on. Boss said that since there's no drill we're doing paperwork after we change."

I groaned but followed him anyway. I didn't have time to focus the rest of shift but when I got home I planned on doing some serious digging.


	3. Connections

Chapter 2

I was walking out of the locker room at the end of shift and saw Spike waiting for me as usual. If you aren't caught up, he's my boyfriend. Has been for almost a year. It's not really allowed because we're on the same team, but we made a deal with the higher powers.

"So are we eating at your place or mine?" He asked.

"Mine. I got some research to do and the whole murder thing kind of freaks out your parents." I replied.

"Ok. What exactly are you looking for?" We had made to the parking lot by now. As I unlocked Magnolia, my red Mustang (Yes I named my car) I half smiled.

"I think I found a pattern in the killings."

"Are you going to give me any other information?"

"When we get there."

Fifteen minutes later we were sitting in front of my laptop and eating pepperoni pizza. As it was booting up I filled him in on my theory. "So over the past three months the children of three different law enforcement officers have been murdered. The very not pretty MO has been the same for all three. The pattern has been to kill, wait a month, and then kill again. I was doing some checking on some new sites and there have been deaths with the same victimology and MO in Detroit. If it's the same guy then he actually kills every two weeks alternating between here and Detroit." I looked at him waiting for a reply.

"If he is going back and forth it would explain the large amount of time between killings. But why go from place to place?"

"To avoid detection? I don't really know, but I know some people who are paid to find out." I said with a grin.

"I wasn't aware the BAU took cases in Canada. And don't they need an invitation from local law enforcement before taking a case anyway?"

"They have been invited to help with a couple of Canadian cases before. Add that to the New York connection and they should be able to work it. As for the other issue, I'll call the detectives in both cities first." I said refusing to let him rain on my parade.

He caught on. "You win. But for the record, you are way too excited about the possibility of a serial killer murdering the children of law enforcement."

"If I actually seem that way, well, the BAU can seriously twist one's mind."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. You got that way because of the BAU."

"Watch it. I can still snipe you with a paintball gun." I half threatened.

"I'm absolutely terrified."


	4. BAU

Chapter 3

After calling the detectives in charge of the cases in both cities, I booked a flight to Quantico for Thursday night. Then I would only have to take one day of work and I could work on the angles I needed to convince the team they needed to take this case.

When I landed I grabbed my overnight bag and went outside to find a cab. Upon arriving at the motel I decided to stay at I glanced over the file unable to sleep, knowing that in a little more than a week another murder will occur in Detroit and then our guy will come back up to Canada.

The next morning I showered, got dressed, grabbed something to eat from a diner, and headed to the FBI headquarters. After answering a few questions and receiving a visitor's pass, I got on the elevator and headed up to the floor where BAU set up shop. The minute I got of I ran into my younger brother Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Hey Spence." I greeted him. "Please tell me you guys aren't working on a case."

"Hey Thunder, what are you doing here?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. _Thanks bro._

"I took the day off to see you guys." I replied for two reasons. One, I just wanted to keep him in suspense. And two, I wanted to see how fast he would figure it out without me saying it.

He studied my face for a minute. "Thunder if you think you have a case for us you know the rules."

I grinned. Thirty seconds, not bad, but still a little slow for boy genius. "Yes, brother mine, I do know the rules. I already called the officers in charge of the investigations and they are welcoming all the help they can get. And this Canadian case may have a connection to a case in Detroit."

He nodded. "Then I guess you were on your way to talk to Hotch."

"Yep. But I'll hopefully see all of you in the briefing room later." I said before waving goodbye and heading to Hotch's office. I knocked on the door and when he responded I poked my head in. "Long time, no see."

"Thunder. What are you doing here? Didn't get tired of SRU, did you?" He asked seeing me.

I laughed. "No," I said sitting down. "I think I found a case for you guys."

He closed the file he was looking at when I came in. "Let's hear it."

I launched into my story detailing the murders in both cities and the timeline. The more I talked the more convinced I became. If I had any doubts about this case they were all gone by the time I finished telling the story to Hotch. When I finished I leaned back in my chair, watching him trying to gauge what his reaction would be.

After a few minutes of thought he reached his decision. "I'll want to call the investagtiors in both locations myself, but I think you've got something ." He said.

I smiled and rattled of the phone numbers. While I waited for him to finish the calls I headed to the bull pen. I was immeditaly spotted my Morgan. "Hey Vegas. Get tired of being on the SWAT Team?" He teased.

"Not a chance Morgan. And we're not a SWAT Team. We're SRU which is like a SWAT Team, but way cooler because we're trained in profiling."

"Then what are you doing here?" Prentiss asked.

"Spencer didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"Nope. All he said is that you were here." Morgan said.

"I think I found a case for you guys."

"I'm not surprised with how nosy you are." Rossi piped in walking over to our little gathering.

"All that aside," Morgan saud trying to get back on track. "What's the case?"

Before I could reply Hotch called us. "Guys Thunder's brought us a case. Briefing room now."


	5. Flight

Chapter 4

"So this guy is shooting the children of law enforcement officers with a .308 caliber bullet. No signs of forced entry. Very obviously not the standard 9 millimeter Glocks. No prints, no casings, no trace, no evidence." Morgan reviewed as we sat in the jet heading for Detroit. I would catch another flight back home when we got there.

"There's no age or gender preference. No sign of sexual assault. No evidence that the murders were sexually motivated." Rossi added.

"There's no connection between all the victims except that at least one of their parents were cops." Reid put in.

"So this guy has a problem with cops." Prentiss said. "Maybe he has a record."

"Why these kids?" JJ asked. "There are plenty of cops that have kids. Why are they so important that they are used in the message? " She had voiced the question that had been bugging me ever since I made the connection.

"Maybe a connection to what he was arrested for." Hotch suggested.

"I didn't read too much into what the Detroit cops were all in, but in Canada he targeted the children of officers from guns and gangs, SRU, and regular patrol. That's a little all over the place."

"So we have no way to connect the victims together, meaning we have no way to tell how he picks them." Morgan said. "So what do we have?"

"An extremely motivated killer with a message." Hotch replied. Then he added, "And he's not stopping until the world hears it."


	6. A Slight Inconvinence

Chapter 5

The man hung up the phone and slammed his fist on the table. His contact at the FBI just delivered terrible news. A profiling team has been assigned his case. True they would never find him. He was to careful, no evidence for the labs to run. But they would be a pain to avoid in any case. He probably should lay off, but he had to keep going. He thought about it a moment longer and decided to stop once the world understood what he was saying.

With that sorted out he booted the laptop sitting on the table next to him. Once it was on he pulled up the cameras he had hidden on Officer Thompsons's house for a final check. Good no surprises. He shut down the computer and walked to the safe of the motel room.

He smiled to himself as he pulled out the .308 caliber handgun. Tonight will be another message. It wasn't the night he had planned it for, but with the FBI coming he would have to speed things up and move on. They wouldn't be able to follow him in Canada, could they? He shook his head. _Focus. Tonight another killer cop would understand what it felt like to look at your child and see a dead body with a bullet in the skull._

I just got home when my cell rang. I answered, recognizing the ringtone. "Hey, bro. Need your big sister's help already?"

"No, wait yes. Yes and no." He replied trying to think at 500 miles per hour and talk at the same time.

"Slow down Spence and focus only on the conversation." I said trying to get him to focus on me.

"JJ, Rossi, and I are coming up to Canada. The rest of the team is staying here in Detroit. He broke pattern and killed early."

I made some form of response and hung up. This was crazy. _There's been another murder. And now he's coming back up here._


	7. Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 6

"My name is Ed Lane. I just want to talk."

I felt the gun's muzzle press closer to my head. Wordy semi-yelled back, "Go away." In case you couldn't figure it out, we're practicing hostage negotiation. I got the privilege of playing hostage. Before Ed can try to talk the "subject" down, the alarm went off.

"Team One, hot call, shots fired at a residence." Winnie said over the speaker as we ran to the trucks.

When we got to the address Ed handed out assignments. "Spike in the truck, give us everything you can find. Sam and Wordy take east wall. Jules and I will cover west. Thunder you're Sierra One. Once we figure out where they are set up a sniper perch."

In a matter of minutes we had the location of the subject and his hostage. I went into the neighbor's backyard and set up my perch. I lined up the sights with our guy's skull. "Boss, I have the solution." And with that I watched and waited.

SRU Headquarters

Special agents David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid walked through the doors of the Strategic Response Unit. Winnie looked up as they approached the front desk. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Rossi took over. "We're from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're looking into a case that has connections to the murders up here. We wanted to talk to Officer Price's teammates."

She nodded. "You're in luck. They haven't gone on any calls yet. I'll call their Sargent and let him know you're here." She said picking up her phone. When she completed the call she said, "They'll be here in ten. And did you guys work with Thunder Reid in her BAU days?"

They nodded. "She was on our team," Rossi replied. "I'm David Rossi. And this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

"So this is the genius younger brother." Winnie said, laughing a little when Reid looked down and blushed.

"She talks about me?" He asked sounding slightly surprised.

"She never misses a chance to talk about you. She loves you to death, and she's really proud of you." Winnie glanced up as she heard people coming down one of the halls. "And if you don't believe me ask her in about 30 seconds." She said nodding in the direction of Team One walking over to the desk.

Thunder's POV

The call went great. Boss talked the guy down in 30 minutes flat. Hostage survived, I didn't have to take a lethal shot, win-win situation. Then when we got back to headquarters I tripped getting out of the truck. Everyone laughed when I hit the ground; I just glared at them, got up, and mentally brushed the whole thing off. Sam and Ed were still teasing me about as we headed to the front desk to get the transcripts from Winnie, for the debrief. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was standing at the desk talking to Winnie.

Boss walked over, and we all followed. "Got the transcripts for us Winnie?" He asked her first, all business. As she printed them off he turned to Rossi. "I'm Sargent Greg Parker. Who are you?" _Ah, Sarge. Never wastes words. Until he needs to stall for time._

Rossi answered, "SSAs David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're looking onto the recent string of murders here and in Detroit."

Ed had to chime on, of course. "So this is the famous FBI brother. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Ed Lane the team leader."

I had to jump in before the rest of the team started talking and gave Spence a heart attack. "Back off guys. You can bug them later. We have to go debrief." Then turning to my old teammates, "But if you guys want to talk case meet me at the Goose after my shift. It's a couple blocks away. Local cop hangout."

They nodded and agreed to be there. As we headed to the briefing room, Team Five showed up. Perfect timing.


	8. A Little Light Is Shed On A Sick Subject

Chapter 7

Thunder's POV

I was sitting at a table with Rossi, Spence, JJ, and my whole team. After I caught everyone up on why the BAU was in town they all wanted to meet with my old teammates to help with the case. After everyone was introduced we jumped right in.

"So what's the connection with all these kids?" Sam asked.

"The only connection we can find is at least one of their parents were cops." Rossi answered. "Age, gender, physical traits all vary. He doesn't even kill them all in one specific time frame. Most of them were at night, but two of them were during the afternoon when they got home from school."

Spencer jumped in, "That part doesn't make sense until you look at what shift the parents worked. Most of them worked the day shift, but the cop of the family for the two kids killed during the day worked nights. He wanted the parents to be home when he killed their kids."

Ed seemed a little doubtful. "That's a pretty big risk, breaking into a cop's house and shooting their kids while they're in the house."

"Which brings up another question," Spike said. "Why didn't the parents hear anything?"

JJ gave that answer. "Most of the murders happened while the family was asleep. If it wasn't that then they were in another room of the house with a TV or radio on. He's using a silencer."

"And we have no way of figuring out who his next target is?" Wordy asked looking very freaked out. Ed and Greg looked nervous as well. Understandable, they all have kids.

"Unless we figure out what connects them, no we have no idea." Spence replied looking a little guilty he couldn't give the answer Wordy wanted.

"It's easy and hard to figure it out." I said to myself.

"What?" Boss asked, hearing me.

"It's easy and hard to figure out who might lose their kids next." I repeated. "This guy is trying to make a statement. Figure out the statement and you can make of list of possible targets." Having finished my explanation I took another sip of my beer.

"He's shooting kids with .308 caliber bullets!" Jules exclaimed. "From a distance that's at least across the room from them. One shot right through the brain stem! Where's the message!? It's just sick." She continued hissing the last sentence.

_.308 caliber…..long distance…brain stem. _Then it hit me.

"Guys, I think I get the message."


	9. One Man Vs Snipers Everywhere

_**Author's Note: I know next to nothing about guns. A very minimal Google search effort told me there are both a sniper rifles and a handguns that can shoot .308 caliber bullets.**_

Chapter 8

Thunder's POV

How do you know when you're an overachiever? You skip sleeping or relaxing during you're time off to sit in a police station conference room trying to find a serial killer. Gathered with me were Rossi, JJ, Spence, Spike, Sam, and Jules. Ed figured it out a minute after I did. The rest of the team caught on when I started listing the things that helped me. So Ed, Boss, and Wordy headed home to make sure their kids were ok. If I was right on all fronts Wordy and Boss should be way less concerned than Ed.

"_So he's shooting the kids and making look like a sniper shot? I'm not following this T." _Morgan's voice came through the phone. We had him, Hotch, Prentiss, and Garcia on speaker.

"_I'm not either."_ Prentiss added._ "Only Officer Price was a sniper. So why make all the deaths look a sniper shot?"_

I temporally ignored her question. Instead I focused on Garcia. "Pen, have you finished the checks on all the officers yet?"

"_Yes my criminal genius friend, I have. All of the family cops took a lethal shot at some point before their kids were shot. The time frame from officer to officer varies, but the longest gap between lethal and loss is four monthes and the shortest is three weeks."_

"It tells why he's killing, but why kids? Why this kind of shot?" Sam asked.

Hotch had caught what I was thinking and replied, _"Our Unsub has probably lost his own child to a sniper shot. And now he avenges the deaths of someone else's child if they're killed by a cop. We're heading up there now. Do what you can to find him on the streets. Garcia, check out records of kids or teens taken out by a police sniper. Go a year or two back."_

"_Where do you want me to look first?"_

"_Canada. It's where he started killing so maybe he lives there."_

"_Got it I'll build a list and get back to you. Garcia out."_

"_We'll be there in about three hours."_ Hotch said hanging up.

After the call ended we sat there in silence. Lost in thought. Spike broke the silence. "So what do we do now?"

"You guys are going home and getting some sleep so you can work tomorrow. Maybe before the end of your shift our guy will grab a hostage and SRU can take him down. But at the moment there's nothing else you can do." JJ replied.

"Alright then. Let's go home." I said pulling out my keys. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Spike, do you want a ride?"


	10. Profile

Chapter 9

Third person POV

The phone rang causing him to look up from cleaning his gun. Caller ID said the local police station. Feeling slightly panicked he debated answering. _If I don't then they'll come here and I'll be really screwed._ That decided he answered. "Hello?"

"_Hello is this Gary Mills?"_ A pleasant sounding female voice asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"_I'm Jennifer Jareau with the FBI'S Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was wondering if you could come to the station and talk to us about your daughter's death."_

"FBI? Isn't that American?" He asked trying to keep the subject off of him.

"_Yes, but our investigation has crossed the border. We would really like to talk to you about Sasha's death."_

He debated. If he didn't go then they would know it was him and the mission would be over. If he did go in those FBI mind readers might figure him out. On the other hand they might actually be able to give him justice for Sasha. Chances were slim, but not impossible.

He cleared his throat. "When would you like me to come down Ms. Jareau?"

"Anytime you can." She replied.

"I have errands to run; they'll probably take all day. Is it possible for me to be there around 7?"

"That works just fine Mr. Mills. Thank you." She said.

He hung up and sighed. He walked back over to the table and finished cleaning the gun. After he had returned it to the case he turned the TV on. It was on a news channel like usual. The only thing he watched. Constantly watching for a new person to bring justice to. What he saw shocked him. A woman on the TV identified herself as Jennifer Jareau. What she said shocked him even more.

"_I'm about to present o profile of the man who is responsible for the deaths of the children of law enforcement here and in Detroit. If you recognize any aspect of this profile please call the number before. We are looking for a white male in his mid to late thirties. He had a child but he or she was killed, most likely within the past year. Following the death he has most likely become extremely private. Refuses to talk to anyone. He would have quit or been fired from his job. He's obsessed with the idea of getting justice for his child. If you think you know him please call our tip line. Thank you for your help."_

He turned the TV off. She had described him perfectly. Except he wasn't a killer. He was showing the real murderers the pain they caused. Surely the world can understand that. For a split second he considered not going to the police station for the interview. He dismissed the thought immediately. IF he did that they would know it was him. He would move all his equipment so if the figured him out at the station and they came here they would have nothing to tie the deaths to him. The only evidence they would have would be completely circumstantial. If the still managed to tie the case to him well….the court room would be a great place to spread his message.


	11. Small Room Plus Murder Supect Equals Fun

Chapter 10

Thunder's POV

I was talking to Jules and the guys after shift when my cell started ringing. They all gave me a weird look when they heard my ringtone. I don't know why. It was a good song. I pulled out my cell. "Hey Morgan what's up?" The team looked up.

"_Hey T-bird. You up for an interview?"_

"Do you mean interrogation or actually being a little sensitive to the other person?" Sam looked at me like I was nuts. Spike, Wordy, and Ed were trying not to laugh. Greg and Jules were glaring at the laughers.

"_It's an actually an interview, but we really think this is our guy, so you might get to use your talking skills."_ He said.

I grinned. "I'll be there in five." I said hanging up. I turned to my team. "Who wants to see a master interrogator in action?"

I sat across the table from a Mr. Gary Mills. If you wanted my personal opinion I would tell you he didn't like a serial killer. He honestly looked like a regular guy who was suffering a lot of pain. But that kind of pain makes you determined and dedicated. I've seen its effects when I joined the team after Lewis Young died. The guys and Jules channeled it all into their work. Mills probably poured it all into his mission to kill cops' kids.

"So Mr. Mills…" I started.

"You can call me Gary." He interrupted.

"Ok, Gary. Why don't you tell me a little about the circumstances around your daughter's death?"

He seemed a little cagey. "Are you an FBI agent?"

I glanced at the one way glass that made a "mirror" on the one wall. Pretty much asking everyone who was watching (All of the BAU team plus my team, they didn't want to miss a chance to see my interrogation skills) if this guy was for real.

"I've worked with the BAU." I replied vaguely hoping that would satisfy him.

"But you don't anymore? I came to talk to them not whoever you are. So maybe I should leave." He said getting to his feet.

_He's trying to get out of it so we don't figure out it's him. _I got to my feet too. I walked across the room and blocked the door. "I used to work for the BAU. I now work for SRU. That said I still like to help my friends in my spare time. They have requested that I take point on this interview. Now if you would please take a seat we can get on with this interview."

He looked like he was about to argue. But I just gave my scary sweet smile and he backed off. As he turned to sit I smiled for real. _Thunder Reid 1 and Gary Mills 0._

"So Gary. Tell me about your daughter." I said pulling out the file that we had on her.

He noticed. "Why don't you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks."

_Hell no. You are not hijacking my interview._ "Alright. According to this rap sheet we have several drug charges. About 8 months ago she pulled a gun and shot a cop forcing lethal action from a sniper."

That ticked him off. "You don't know a thing about her. She would never use a gun, let alone on a cop. She's been in trouble, but what kid hasn't? She did not deserve to be shot down in the street. And her murder was justified by the fact that the shooter was a cop. A SRU cop. Like you. I'm done talking. Those deaths are regrettable. My heart goes out to those families. I know how it feels to lose a child." With that he stood and walked out the door.

I waited a minute and walked out as well. They all were waiting for me. Spike broke the silence. "The Unsub just walked out the door. Didn't he?"

Morgan answered. "Oh yes he did."

I supplied what we all wanted to know. "How do we prove it?"


	12. Final Mission

Chapter 11

Third Person POV

Gary Mills stormed through the front door. He couldn't believe what the FBI tried to pull. Having a SRU cop run the interview which felt a lot more like an interrogation. And what he saw when he left. It looked like the BAU team plus a whole other team was there. Most likely that annoying bitch's team. He recognized the one guy's face from 8 months ago. In fact now that he thought about it he recognized all of them, including her. They were the team involved in Sasha's death.

He sat down heavily on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. Taking deep breaths he tried not to cry. He thought that getting revenge would make her death easier. But seeing his daughter's killer again made it hurt just as bad.

After just sitting there for a while he stood and walked over to his laptop. He booted up the Internet and launched a Google search. After 10 minutes of determination he gave up and took a more direct approach. Utilizing the computer skills he needed for the job he quit, he hacked into the SRU database. After five minutes he had everything he needed. The home address, the name of the kid's school, and the cop's work hours.

This mission wasn't making things better. Maybe getting revenge on Sasha's killer will make it better. He would have to make good. Maybe a hot call for the good officer? Watching his kid die when it was his responsibility as a parent _and_ hid job as a cop to keep him alive.

Yes, after much planning tonight he would get his revenge on Officer Ed Lane tomorrow.


	13. Bad Feeling Becomes A Bad Day

_**Sorry it's been so long. I had troubling figuring out how to make this play out and then I started a new trimester in school. I'll try to make it long to make up for it though. Enjoy.:~)**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Thunder's POV

I walked into work carrying with me the bad feeling I've had ever since I woke up. Something big was going to go down today. Jules took one look at my face when I walked into the locker room and knew something was up. "Did your microwave blow out again, or did you and Spike have another fight about who can disarm an explosive the fastest?"

It would've been funny except that I had a bad feeling about today and she was being serious about one of those incidents….ok both of them…and they have both occurred multiple times. But I'm not talking about that.

"No, Jules. I just have a really bad feeling about today."

"Spidey senses tingling again?" She teased.

I opened my locker and looked at her. "Remember the last time I had this feeling?" I asked.

She nodded remembering when I commented on a bad feeling and then we got a call of a shooter loose in a police station. Three cops died that day. "Well," she said trying to find a bright side. "Maybe for once in your life you're wrong.

* * *

Third Person POV

A beige sedan rolled down the street stopping a few houses down from the Lane house. Gary Mills glanced around. Seeing that it was clear he leaned over to the passenger seat and pulled his gun out of the gym bag he used to hide it.

BAU Command Post

Morgan walked into the conference room where they had set up and saw Reid asleep at the table. "Hey Pretty Boy, wake up." He said nudging him.

He jumped. "Sorry. What happened?" He asked slightly confused.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah. We need to narrow down possible victims so we can keep an eye on them. If we catch him while he's trying to kill them then we'll have the evidence we need." Reid stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you have Garcia help you?" JJ asked as she walked in.

"It didn't occur to me."

Rossi joined them and pointed out the obvious. "We're putting on the pressure. He might decide to give a big finale and vanish."

"Do we know the name of the officer who shot his daughter?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head. "All we know is none of the victims were the ones to do it."

"We can't even be sure this is our guy." Emily said. "Where is his connection to Detroit?"

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed. When it started to ring he put it on speaker.

"_It's about time. I thought you guys forgot about me."_ Garcia's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry Baby Girl. But we need your technical genius now. Can you check for any Detroit connections for a Gary Mills who lives up here?"

"_You know the answer to that. Just give me a couple seconds….Done. A Mr. Gary Mills rents an apartment on Detroit. He traveled back a forth for work so they picked up the check, but when he quit he kept the apartment and paid for it himself."_

"There's our connection." Hotch commented. Then he asked, "Can you find the name of the officer who shot his daughter?"

"_All this 'Can you?' really hurts guys. It's like you doubt my technical genius."_ She said as her fingers flew across the keys. _"Here we go. The officer in you're asking for is an Officer Edward Lane from Team One of the Police Strategic Response Unit. Isn't that Thunder's team?"_

"Yeah," Reid piped up. "Ed is her team leader."

"_Well you better call her and tell her to tell him to watch his family's backs. Now if that is all, I bid you farewell mine fine friends. Good luck and goodbye."_ She said hanging up.

"So will a brave soul volunteer are we drawing straws to see who gets to give Thunder the big news, because we all know she's going to blow sky high when she hears this." Morgan said.

Emily sighed. "I'll do it." Picking up the phone she muttered just louds enough for him to hear, "He can face a gun toting serial killer with no fear, but you asking him to give Thunder Reid bad news and he immediately backs down."

Ignoring Morgan's hurt look she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Thunder, Mills is our guy, we think we know who he's going after next." There was a pause, as she listened her face showed shock as she listened to the response. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say. How did you know?" Her surprise I was made greater as she listened to Thunder's reply. Then, "We're on our way."

She hung up and looked at everyone. "Thunder and her team are at Ed Lane's house. Mills is holding his family hostage. He wants lane to come out and talk to him, and we all know what that will lead to."

Hotch nodded. "He probably won't listen to someone from the SRU team, but maybe he'll listen to one of us."

* * *

Thunder's POV

We came in from running through the obstacle course. Sam was acting a little smug because he had the fastest time. Whatever. I could've beaten him but I was distracted trying to figure out what could go wrong. The minute we got to the desk the alarm went off. "Really Winnie?" I groaned. "What is it?"

"Hostage situation. Mother and son held at gunpoint. I would send someone else but you guys are the only ones left."

"Why wouldn't you send the best tactical team?" Ed asked

"It's going to be hard to stay objective guys. Now go. You're heading to Ed's."

For ten seconds we were all stopped cold. Then we looked at Ed. Then we got moving. Warp speed. As we flew through the streets Boss handed out orders. "Ed I want you in the truck until we figure out what's going on. Sam will take over your job for this one. I'll start talk, but if he doesn't repond to me Jules will take over."

Sam finished. "I'll take Sierra. Wordy you cover the back wall, Spike one side, and Thunder you take the other."

By the time everyone knew what they were doing we had pulled on the Ed's street. I was out of the car before Spike came to a complete stop. When he got we followed Wordy to the house staying low and out of sight. We split at the front me going on one side, Spike on the other, and Wordy following Spike around to the back.

I glanced in the first window. And I saw them. "Guys I got eyes. It's Gary Mills."

Ed's voice came over the headsets first. _"Are Sophie and Clark ok?"_

"Yeah. A little spooked, but they don't look hurt." His sigh of relief was extremely audible.

"_I'm going to call the house see if he wants to talk." _Boss said.

As he started his negotiation my cell rang. "Hello?' I answered keeping my voice low.

"_Hey Thunder, Mills is our guy, we think we know who he's going after next."_ Emily said.

"Yeah. I know he's the Unsub. And let me guess you think that Ed is on his list."

"_Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say. How did you know?" _She asked.

"Because I'm on a call and he's holding Ed's wife and kid hostage at his house. He wants to talk to Ed. But I highly doubt having a conversation is at the top of his list of things to do when it comes to Eddy."

"_We're on our way." _She said.

"_Who was that?"_ Spike asked.

"Prentiss. They figured it out. A little late if you asked me. Anyway they're on their way down here."

"_You didn't give them the address."_ Wordy pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Trust me they have Garcia, she will most definitely get it."

"_Is it really a good idea to have them here?"_ Jules asked.

"_We aren't giving him what he wants any time soon. And he's probably not going to want to trust Ed's team. If they show up he might be more willing to talk."_ Boss said.

"So what do we do until we get here?" I asked.

"_They only thing we can do."_ Sam said.

"_Wait, keep trying, and pray." _Boss finished.

* * *

_**So, I love reviews. And I feel really weird posting this after the shooting at the elementary school in Connecticut.:~( Praying for all the victims and their families.**_


	14. BAU Helps Well Tries To Help

Chapter 13

Thunder's POV

The BAU showed up about two minutes later. Boss must have given them headsets because I could hear them talking.

"_Nice of you guys to finally get here." _Boss._ "We need one of you guys to try talk. He wants Ed, but given the circumstances he shouldn't be out there."_

"_Morgan, you try it." _Hotch said in his no nonsense don't question me voice.

"_Not that I won't do it, Hotch. But why me?"_ Morgan asked. _"Reid would seem less threatening."_

"_Someone he loved was shot. You guys have a common ground." _ As Hotch said these words I nodded to myself, remembering that Morgan's father was shot when he was young.

I decided to pipe in. "We have your back Morgan. Sam, Spike, Wordy, and I all have eyes on him. We'll tell you the reactions you can't see. Just get on the phone and talk."

There was silence then, _"Hello Mr. Mills I'm SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."_

I heard his reply through the wall. Wow can this guy yell. "I don't want to talk to the BAU. I want to talk to Officer Lane."

"_Well Mr. Mills. I can't exactly let you do that when you're threatening his family. So why not just talk to me?"_

"I'm not talking to the BAU. You guys set me up."

"_How did we set you up?"_

"I was asked to come in for an interview with one of your agents. Instead I'm given an interrogation by a SRU officer."

"_I'm sorry you feel that way. The thing is, Thunder used to work with us. And when she brought us the case we told her we might be asking her to assist. Running an interview seemed like a good way for her to help. If it felt like interrogation, well that's how she is with pretty much everybody."_

Mills paused. With Morgan's apology he didn't have a reason not to talk to him anymore. After considering his options he went with a classic, "You just don't get it."

"_Actually I do. My father was a cop in Chicago. And one day he got shot and killed right in front of me. I get it man. It hurts to lose someone you love. But this isn't how you pick up the pieces."_

"I couldn't stand by and watch as my daughter's killer walked. And I couldn't watch other cops walk for doing the same thing. They had to know what it's like. I was giving justice."

"_This isn't justice. It's holding two innocent people hostage. How is that justice?"_

"He'll feel the pain I felt." As he replied Mills readjusted his grip on the gun.

"_Did you ever stop and put yourself in his shoes? He had to shoot a young girl. He has to live with that. How would that feel if you were in that position?"_

He wasn't listening. "I wouldn't have taken the shot in the first place." He shifted his position. "Now if Officer Lane doesn't come out if that command truck in five minutes I'm going to shoot his son in the head. If he doesn't come out five minutes after that his wife is next." He then hung up.

The headsets were then filled with the sound of Ed cursing, and running out of the truck only to be stopped by Greg.

"_I think you should let him do it." _ Morgan said. _"This guy isn't talking to anyone else."_

"_Alright."_ Greg said giving in. _"But Wordy and Thunder are covering you. And this happens only is he walks out of that house for a face to face. If that doesn't happen we go in hard tactical."_


	15. Negotiations

Chapter 14

Third Person POV

As Gary Mills stepped out of the house he was greeted by the sight of the man who shot his daughter flanked by two other officers. "I said I only wanted to talk to you. They need to back off." He said gesturing to Thunder and Wordy who were hovering just behind Ed.

Ed Lane shook his head. "Can't do that Mr. Mills. They're keeping both of us safe. You said you wanted to talk to me. Here I am. Let Sophie and Clark go, and let's just talk this out."

Mills smiled making him look slightly crazy. "I can't do that Officer Lane. They're keeping me safe."

Ed tensed. On both sides of him Thunder and Wordy simultaneously said, "Calm."

Ed took a deep breath and said, "You said you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

Mill honestly hadn't expected things to play out this way. He was rapidly trying to figure out how he could make it end the way he wanted it to. How he could make the cop trip up and say something wrong so he would have a reason to shoot. Finally he replied. "How can you live with what you did to Sasha?"

Ed paused, trying to come up with the right words. "The truth, Mr. Mills, is that I can't. Every day I live with the fact that a young girl ended up dying that day and I was the one who took the shot. I can't live with that, so I push it out of my head. I focus on something else. I work harder, I train harder, and I push my team harder because it's something else to focus on and maybe it might keep someone else from dying."

Ed took a breath. It seemed to be working. So he continued. "I wish she hadn't been there that day. I wish she had put the gun down. I wish she had just turned and ran away."

Mills tensed. "You wish what? You're saying that's it's her fault that she got gunned down by a shooter she couldn't even see?"

"_Careful Eddie. You want to make him see reality, but you do it the wrong way and he'll go up."_ Greg's warning came over the headsets.

Nodding Ed returned his attention to the subject. "I'm not saying it's anyone's fault. I'm just laying out what I know. What I know is that we get asked to back up a drug bust and something unexpected happens. A girl shows up, presumably to make a purchase. Officers on the street go in to arrest her, and she pulls a gun and fires hitting one of the cops. I was given the order to shoot, so I took the shot. That is what happened. If you let my family go and put the gun down you can see the transcripts from the call and read all the reports, but you have to put the gun down." He was practically begging at the end.

Mills didn't move. Ed could practically see the gears turning in his mind, looking for a way to make things end the way he wanted them to.

"Please let them go." He pleaded. "If you want somebody to kill, just shoot me. That's the real reason you killed those kids and you're threatening to kill them. You wanted to get rid of the anger that you felt. But you couldn't, because killing those people isn't the same as killing the person who took your daughter from you. If you let them go you can do whatever you want with me. Just please don't hurt them."

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have no good excuse. Please tell me what you think. And I will try to update sooner.**_


	16. Negotiations Part Two

_**I know I said that I would update really fast, and then my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed. Sorry. Please read, enjoy, and review.**_

Chapter 15

Thunder's POV

I stood there with Wordy listening to Ed beg for his family's lives. And it made me sick. It was making everyone sick. I could hear the patient angry silence in the headsets, and fell the anger radiating off of Wordy.

Mills seemed to be considering Ed's latest offer. Watching the wheels turn in his head I felt a growing suspicion. "Eddie" I whispered. "If this doesn't play out the way he wanted it too, he's going to commit suicide by cop."

His eyes on Mills, who had glanced over at the sound of my voice, Ed gave a barely noticeable nod acknowledging my words.

Sam's voice came over the headsets. _"Boss this is going nowhere."_

"_Is there a way we can sneak up on him?"_ Morgan asked.

"_We would have to wait for him to start talking to Ed again. And then we would have to be quick with the takedown to keep from getting Sophie and Clark shot." _Jules said.

"_It's a long shot, but it might be our only shot."_ Boss sighed. _"Sam you stay on Sierra. Jules take a couple of the BAU agents and go around through the neighbor's backyard and come up from the back. Ed keep him talking."_

Ed nodded and asked Mills, "What's it going to be Mills? Will you let them go?"

Mills looked furious. "Why should you keep your family when you took mine from me?"

"_We're in the backyard coming up. Keep him talking Ed."_ Jules said keeping her voice low.

Ed apparently decided to take the gloves off in his negotiation. "Mr. Mills, I'm going to be honest with you. We have a sniper set up with his scope on you. If you make a wrong move my boss gives the order and you get a bullet to the brain stem. None of us want that to happen. So how about you put the gun down and let my family go?"

Mills didn't have time for a response. Jules, Morgan, and Prentiss came up behind him. Jules and Prentiss were trying to get Clark and Sophie out of the way. Morgan went for Mills aiming for his gun hand. Before Sophie and Clark were clear something went wrong. As Morgan grabbed Mills hand the gun went off.

* * *

_**I watched the last episode of Flashpoint. Loved it. So sad the series is over. Well that's what reruns are for.:~) This time I will post a new chapter ASAP. Since this is almost over what do you guys want next a CSI or Criminal Minds fic?**_


	17. Case Closed

Chapter 16

Thunder's POV

Thankfully no one was hit. The bullet harmlessly went past Prentiss into the fence. Before any of us had time to react Morgan had Mills pinned and cuffed. Wordy and I lowered our guns.

Ed ran to his family and hugged first Clark then Sophie so tight that I'm pretty sure they had trouble breathing. I smiled. Cop families were safe, no one had to take a lethal shot, and Ed still had his wife and kid. One of the best days I've ever had on this job.

SRU Headquarters

We walked out of the briefing room after debriefing and I saw some familiar faces. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked the BAU team.

"What you're not happy to see us?" Morgan asked, pretending to be offended.

I shook my head. "I just thought you would be wrapping up paperwork or packing up to head home."

"Paperwork is for the plane ride home. We figured since your shift is over we could all go out grab a beer. We can catch you up with what you missed when Mills was brought in, and all of you can tell us about screw-ups you guys can hold over Thunder for the rest of her life." Prentiss said.

"I'll go for that." Sam said. "As long as you guys give us some good stories as too."

"The way you guys make fun of me really hurts." I said walking towards the locker room to change.

When I got back everyone was ready to go, and talking about what we missed in Mills' official confession.

"He admitted to everything. Gave us full detail. He still thinks that he did the right thing and we're the forces of evil for stopping him, but no court is going to think about letting him walk." Spence was summing everything up.

I smiled at the thought. Then glanced at Ed who was turning for the door. "You coming with us Eddie?" I asked.

"No. I'm needed at home. See you tomorrow guys." He said heading out the door.

Half an hour later I was sitting with both my teams countering exaggerations of my few mistakes. And reminded said storytellers of their own screw-ups. Saving lives and giving justice is the best part of the job. But moments like this, are a close second.


End file.
